


It Shouldn't Be This Hard

by Chebitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Parking, Rage, Road Rage, dont lie to me, you know the fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chebitz/pseuds/Chebitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older Marinette and Adrien go through the adventure in finding a parking space. </p>
<p>Aka I wanted to write a drabble to get my muse back and this was a prompt that Aster gave me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Be This Hard

It shouldn't be this hard to find a parking spot.

Marinette and Adrien had been driving around the parkade trying to find a spot for what felt like an eternity. Surely after touring around all 4 levels you would have thought that a spot would have opened up. You would think.

However life just doesn't work that way. A few times had been close. A parking spot had been spotted, usually with Marinette hitting the dashboard with a few taps before pointing out. “Ooh ooh! There!” Adrien would be right about to pull in when another car slipped in to steal the spot.

“Oh come on! We were totally here before that guy,” He growled, knuckles white as he gripped the wheel in frustration. Heaving a rough sigh, Adrien straightened out the car and continued on the search.

Giving an empathetic smile from the passenger seat, Marinette reached out and gently touched his shoulder. “Aw I'm sure we’ll find a spot in no time, I mean it shouldn't be too hard right?”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Adrien murmured, eyes peeled in the search for an empty space.

A space that he eventually found.

However that doesn't mean it stayed vacant.

Oh no, in fact just as he was about to claim it, another person swooped in from out of no where and slid into the spot so smoothly that it was like the space had been made especially for this car. Adrien never stood a chance.

This happened eight more times before the blonde finally leaned over the wheel giving a sound of aggravation, but also defeat, all while the horn went off. “I give up. We’re never going to find a space. We’re never going to get out of this parkade.” He turned to face the now laughing girl, then spoke in a grave tone. “We’re going to die here Marinette.”

“Adrien _oh my god_.”


End file.
